


Kiss and Make up (NSFW)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Angry Sex, F/M, NSFW, acomaf, fight and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Nesta burns dinner... And Cassian gets sidetracked.





	Kiss and Make up (NSFW)

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Oh, really, I’m the idiot in this situation? That’s rich, coming from the female who nearly burnt down our home!”

Nesta gasped, features morphing into pure rage. She snatched the pepper shaker from the table and reeled her arm back. Cassian had just enough time to duck as it went sailing over his head. Snarling, she got in his face.

“I was trying to make a nice meal!”

This was how their fights always went. Insults were thrown by both parties, with Nesta occasionally chucking a book or whatever heavy object she could find at him. She never actually hit him, though, it was more just an extension of her frustration.

“Maybe you should leave the cooking to me,” Cassian countered, baring his teeth right back. It was an empty gesture; they both knew he would never lay a hand on her- unless she asked. 

Gods, she was into some kinky shit.

His mind began to wander as she continued to scream. There had been that one time, after a fight much like this, that she’d told him to tie her hands to the bedpost. That had led to the best sex of his life.

Cassian was no longer focused on the words she spewed, but on the way the vein on her neck stood out as she called him every horrible name she knew. Distracted, he licked his lips. She smacked his shoulder, jolting him back to reality.

“Are you even listening to a word I’m-“

Unable to take it anymore, Cassian surged forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She resisted, shoving him off her and taking a few steps back. The couple stared at each other, chests heaving. He wasn’t thinking straight; his only thoughts were those of her bare body tangled up with his. By the wicked gleam in her eye, he guessed she was thinking the same thing.

“I’m sorry for being an ass-”

She was on him faster than he could process. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his wings flaring for balance as he instinctively grabbed her ass.

“Just shut up,” she breathed, crashing her mouth to his. Tongues fought for dominance, neither willing to give up ground. Her fingers clawed at his hair, tugging and yanking. With one sweep of his arm, he cleared the table of their charred dinner. Plates shattered on the floor, neither of them paying any heed to the damage.

He set her on the edge of the oak table, shimmying her dress up over her hips. He nudged her thighs apart, grinding his erect member against her already dripping core. Her hand reached between them to stroke him through his trousers.

“Fuck,” he whispered, bucking his hips.

“You’re still an ass,” she said as he pulled away to yank her dress off over her head.

“I know,” he growled, ripping the thin lace panties she wore right down the middle. “But I can still make you scream my name.” Without further warning, he pushed two fingers into her slick depths.

Her head fell back, a lustful moan leaving her gaping mouth. He took advantage of her arched neck, biting and licking the pale skin. Pumping his fingers inside her, his free hand fumbled with the button on his trousers.

“Just fuck me, Cass!” She reached around, hands latching firmly onto the bases of his strong wings. His eyes flashed, but he freed himself from his pants.

“You’ll regret saying that.” Stifling her moans with his tongue, he replaced his fingers with his cock. Once seated to the hilt, he thrust hard and fast amidst a chorus of moans and pants.

It didn’t take long for either of them to find release, Nesta cresting her high first as she dragged her nails down his back. Cassian spilled himself inside her moments later, cradling her more tenderly to his chest.

“Do you regret it?”

“Hell no,” she said, grinning up at him. “I think I should burn dinner more often.”


End file.
